1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-destructive testing apparatus, especially relates to a microscopic spectrum apparatus and a microscopic spectrum apparatus with image capturing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Spectrometer is a kind of non-destructive testing instrument, which receives light emitted or reflected from an object to obtain the characteristic spectrum of the object. The material composition of the object can then be figured out by analyzing the characteristic spectrum. Applications of the spectrometers include quality testing of products, pollution testing on air or water, or anti-counterfeiting testing on bill for criminal identification purpose.
Conventional spectrometers usually have significant weights and volumes, and cannot be easily moved to where the object is. Instead, users have to take more inconvenient measure to sample the object and then bring it to the spectrometer for analyzing. Accordingly, handy-sized spectrometers have been introduced to the market in recent years to overcome the inconvenience. The handy-sized spectrometers adopt novel gratings or small MEMS devices as their core components so as able to be downsized for easier carrying.
However, more and more applications intend to investigate the material composition on specific smaller regions of the object. Those regions may be too small to be directly observed by naked human eye. Therefore, such applications can only be performed with the assistance of microscopes. However, the significant weights and volumes of traditional microscopes make it impossible to be carried with the handy-sized spectrometers in practical use. Therefore, it becomes an important issue in this industry to provide a portable microscopic spectrum apparatus capable to solve the above mentioned problem.